Raindrops
by bengalqueen
Summary: A one-shot collection, because I've seen a lot of these around the site, and I have ideas. Now Playing: Wisdom Teeth. Danny gets his wisdom teeth removed. Is he going to take a break from ghost hunting? What do you think?
1. Stupid Reflexes

There we were, driving along in the Fenton RV, our family gripping the seats as usual, when it happened. My dad suddenly changed lanes, in accordance with his usual driving habits, and I heard a loud honk out of nowhere. It _definitely _wasn't our horn, and it sounded like it was coming from directly behind us.

_It's finally gonna happen, _I thought, _my dad is finally gonna cause a car crash._

Of course, I had decided a long time ago that I would reveal my ghost powers before anyone got hurt, so my decision was instantaneous.

I turned the RV intangible.

As the vehicle and everyone in it became translucent, I noticed two things.

One, there was no vehicle behind us, and two, the "honk" I heard was actually the whistle of a passing train.

I relaxed and let the RV turn tangible again, blushing in embarrassment, before all color drained from my face as I saw the faces of my sister and parents.

My secret was out, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Stupid reflexes," I muttered, sinking into my seat.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is based on something that happened to me and my dad once, minus the reckless driving and ghost powers. Basically, my dad changed lanes like a normal person would, and a train whistle at the time nearly gave us both heart attacks. It was actually kind of funny, and inspired this story, so, yeah. Though really, with the way Jack drives, you kinda wonder why something like this didn't happen within a few months of Danny getting ghost powers. I know I would have done it in his place. Anyways, Review please!**


	2. Cheating Alarm Clock

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

Maddie sighed at the all-too-familiar sound which seems to have become a permanent part of the normal morning routine at the Fenton household.

"Danny!" she yelled up the stairs, "Did you blast your alarm clock again?"

"Uh…what? Oh no, not again!" came the first confused then frustrated reply.

Danny Fenton groaned as he looked at the busted remains of his alarm clock. That was the third alarm clock this week! Not to mention the fact that his parents had said after the last time that any more alarm clocks that he blasted in his sleep would come out of his allowance. And he actually got an allowance now that his parents knew about the whole 'super-hero' thing!

After getting ready for school, he headed down for breakfast.

"Maybe what I need is an ectoblast-proof alarm clock," he mused over his cereal.

"That's a great idea, Danny-boy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, "The Fenton Alarm Clock! Can't be destroyed no matter _how_ much you want to!"

"Awesome! When will it be ready?" Danny asked, excited to end this problem once and for all.

"Depending on material shipments, about a week or two," Jack replied after some mental calculations.

"A whole week!" Danny exclaimed.

"Or two," Jack corrected.

"But I need a new alarm clock today!" Danny whined, before looking at the clock, "Ugh, I'm gonna be late for school!" he shouted before dashing out the door.

* * *

At school…

* * *

"So now I need to wait at least a week before my dad can finish the ectoblast-proof alarm clock and I'm stuck until then," Danny finished explaining to his two best friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Ouch! Well, I guess you'll just have to live with it," Sam said.

"Not necessarily," Tucker contradicted with a mysterious grin, "I think I have a solution. I'll bring it over to your house sometime after school when it's ready. Oh, and I'll need your help, Sam."

"What are you…?" Danny was interrupted by his ghost sense, "hold that thought." He finished before taking off to deal with the ghostly threat.

* * *

That afternoon…

* * *

Tucker stood before a mildly curious Fenton family in the Fenton Works living room, a small object hidden by a white sheet sitting on a pedestal beside him.

"Ladies and gentleman, and Sam," he nodded to Sam, who was leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Hey!" Sam interrupted, before being interrupted herself by Danny.

"Just get on with it, Tucker," he said irritably, "seriously, you're worse than Technus sometimes."

Tucker pouted at this for a moment, before composing himself and continuing on. "I present to you, The Foley Alarm Clock!" At this he pulled off the sheet and stepped aside, revealing the hidden object to be a shabby-looking, obviously home-made alarm clock, "Guaranteed to wake up sleeping half-ghost super-heroes, without being destroyed, or your money back!"

"You're kidding!" Danny exclaimed, "One, We're not paying you, and two, There's no way that thing will stand up to an ectoblast!"

"Just try it," Tucker said.

"He's right, Danny," Sam added, "I really think this will work."

"Whatever," Danny waved them off, before picking up the alarm clock and carting it upstairs.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

"Danny, ghost!" came the simultaneous, panicked shouts of Sam and Tucker, startling Danny out of his sleep as he instinctively jumped out of bed and into a fighting stance.

He looked around the room warily, searching for the source of the distressed calls and the ghost responsible.

"Danny, ghost!" came the cry again, causing Danny to snap his head towards the sound, to find…his alarm clock?

"Danny, ghost!" it said for the third time, causing Danny to realize that it was just a recording that played on a loop instead of the beeping noises typical of an alarm clock.

He scowled and turned off the alarm before heading downstairs…where Tucker was waiting for him?

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Waiting to see your reaction to The Foley Alarm Clock. So, was I right, or was I right?" Tucker asked smugly.

"Yeah," Danny admitted grudgingly, "but you cheated."

* * *

**A/N: You know, this was a lot shorter in my head...*shrugs* Oh well, that's life. Anyway, I came up with this one when I woke up before the alarm clock this morning and was half-asleep. How come all my best ideas happen right before I get out of bed in the morning? Is anyone else like ****that, or is it just me? Also, shout out to Snowleopard0 for being the first ever reviewer on my first ever story on FanFiction! Thank you so much! Anyways, Review Please!  
**


	3. Shortcut Disasters

Danny Fenton hovered a few inches above the ground as he peered over the edge of the pot into the vat of melted chocolate.

"Looks almost ready, Dad!" he called out as he checked the other ingredients on the counter.

You see, the male Fentons were working together to make fudge. Ever since he discovered his son's ghost powers, Jack Fenton had been thinking up new ways to incorporate this fact into the Fenton family's everyday life. Jack Fenton being Jack Fenton, it didn't take long for him to think of fudge. Today they were doing a test run on a new, faster, fudge-making technique using Danny's ice powers.

"Really? Let me have a look, son," the large man dashed over before peering into the pot himself and rendering his verdict, "It's Perfect! We can start right now! You know what to do, son?"

"Yep!" Danny exclaimed as he positioned himself by the pan designated for the fudge.

"Let's Go!" Jack yelled as he poured the chocolate out into the pan while Danny added the other ingredients and stirred.

Then, instead of putting the pan into the fridge to set, Danny zapped the fudge with his ice powers, instantly freezing the fudge. Jack then smiled as he pulled out a knife and cut out two pieces of fudge for Danny and himself.

"Dad, does the color of the fudge seem... off, to you?" Danny asked as he picked up his piece.

"I'm sure it's fine, Danny-boy, just try it." at these words, father and son took simultaneous bites of the chocolate treat... before making faces and spitting it out.

"That's odd, I'm sure we did everything right, what happened?" Jack said dejectedly.

It was then that Maddie walked into the kitchen.

"How are my two boys doing?" she asked sweetly.

"We wrecked the fudge," Danny said dejectedly, "and we don't even know what we did! Can you help, Mom?"

"Well," she said, looking over the offending dessert, "did you do anything differently from the recipe?"

"Not unless you count using Danny's powers to freeze it instead of putting it in the fridge," Jack said.

"You…" she sighed, "sweetie, the fudge needs a little time to set after the ingredients are mixed together, and this recipe in particular is sensitive during the cooling process. I could have told you that wouldn't work. And you might have put a little ectoplasm into the mix as well when you used your powers. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you will just have to throw it away and make a new batch."

"All that work for nothing?" Danny asked, before sighing as he got up to throw the disastrous fudge away.

"I'm sorry, Danny-boy," Jack said, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder as they both stood by the trash can, even more crushed than Danny by the failure of his idea, "but some things are a delicate balance, which should not be tampered with by man or ghost."

"I guess," Danny said as he dumped the inedible convection into the trash, "but I'm sorry we didn't know that before we tried to take the shortcut."

* * *

**A/N: This...is just random. I was going to make the last sentence an 'I wish' statement, then I remembered Danny doesn't say 'I wish' because of Desiree, and having him catch himself would wreck the mood. Also is it wrong I almost cried a little writing the end of a fluff one-shot? It's still funny, but the characters' reactions are just...nevermind. Thanks to DB-KT and Fluehatraya (who reviewed twice!) for reviewing, you made my day. Review Please! **


	4. Raindrops

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sitting around bored. It was raining outside, and there were no ghost attacks because even ghosts didn't like the rain. The box ghost had come out a little while earlier, but he took one look at the weather before heading back into the zone. And so the ghost hunting trio was sitting in Danny's room bored.

Danny was 'working' on his new model rocket that he had finished half an hour ago, Tucker was laying on Danny's bed and staring at the ceiling, and Sam was sitting by the window, leaning with one elbow on the sill as she watched the rain patter up against the glass before rolling down and disappearing below the window's edge. Suddenly, Sam spoke up, causing both of the room's other occupants to turn and look at her.

"Raindrops,

"Come passing by,

"Each one a person, a moment, a memory,

"Each one a moment of shared laughter, of friendship, of tears.

"Raindrops,

"Come passing by,

"Here one moment, then gone forever,

"And no one stops to watch.

"Raindrops."

As Sam finished, Danny and Tucker gave a round of applause.

"Wow, Sam," Danny said, "that was really good."

"Yeah, Sam," Tucker said, "you should totally take that to poetry night at the Skulk and Lurk!"

"Aw, you're just saying that," Sam replied with a blush, "besides, I'm still banned from there after the 'Kwan incident', remember?"

"Oh, right, you can buy books from there but can't go to poetry night," Tucker said, also explaining the situation to Danny, who didn't know the details.

"So _that's_ what that was about," Danny said, "although it's still a good poem. By the way, Sam, would _this_ moment be a raindrop?"

"Yep," Sam said, "now how about we watch a movie or something?"

"Okay!" both boys responded before the three left the room, not glancing at the raindrops still rolling down the window behind them, as they, and the moment, were completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: This little poem came to me when I was thinking about the title of this one-shot collection, and the rest of the story followed. Gives a little insight into why I chose the title. How do you guys like my poetry? I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up this daily update schedule I inadvertently fell into, since I'm going to have some real-life obligations in the next few weeks keeping me busy, but I'll update when I can and will make sure to give you at least once-a-week updates if I can't keep up the daily ones. Since I realized I never did a disclaimer, I'll do one here for the whole collection; I don't own it. Thanks to Fluehatraya, DB-KT, MsFrizzle, and Deborahpflover(x3, for three reviews) for reviewing! You guys are the reason I ended up doing daily updates! And...Review Please!  
**


	5. Cream Cheese

"Hey, Danny! Hey, Tucker," Sam called, waving as she ran up to her two best friends in front of the school.

The two boys turned to greet her, Danny with a smirk on his face and Tucker looking as if he was barely succeeding at suppressing his laughter. Sam slowed to a stop as their expressions registered, and then stood beside them with a confused expression on her own face before it changed to exasperation.

"Alright," she asked, "what stupid stunt did you two idiots pull _this_ time?"

"Stunt?" Danny asked as he pretended to be affronted, "What stunt? Why must you assume…"

"Danny replaced Vlad's shampoo with cream cheese!" Tucker blurted out, no longer able to contain himself.

"Cream cheese?" Sam asked, having seen their expressions enough times to know they did _something_ stupid but unable to wrap her mind around the prank, "Why cream cheese?"

"Ah," Danny said, "but the question you _should_ be asking is, 'why _not_ cream cheese?'"

Sam was spared from having to respond to that by Vlad's limo pulling up to the curb beside them. Vlad then stepped out of his limo and stormed straight towards the trio, who couldn't help but notice that his hair was unusually shiny today, and that he smelled faintly of cream cheese.

"Hey there, Fruit-loop," Danny greeted nonchalantly, smirk still plastered on his face.

"Stow it, Daniel," Vlad hissed, "I suppose you find this amusing. Have you learned nothing from our previous little prank war?"

"Yep," Danny replied simply, "although I wonder why you automatically assume it was me. It's not like I'm the only one who hates you."

"Because, my dear boy, you left _your backpack_ at _my mansion_!" Vlad said, his voice rising in pitch with each word.

"Huh," Danny remarked as he caught the aforementioned thrown item against his chest, noticing for the first time that it was absent from his shoulder.

Any further conversation was cut off by the bell signaling the start of the school day, as the trio ran off to avoid being late for class, leaving any thoughts of Vlad's potential revenge behind them.

* * *

The trio somehow managed to make it to class on time, and sat down in their usual seats for Mr. Lancer's lecture. Danny reached into his backpack to grab the homework that was due, only to hear a squelching sound as his hand sunk into a cold, thick, gooey substance.

Horrified, Danny slowly withdrew his hand from the backpack, raising it up next to his head for analysis.

His entire hand was covered in the off-white substance, drawing giggles from some of the class. Even though Danny had a pretty good idea what the mysterious substance was, he sniffed it anyway.

"Yup," he announced gravely, "cream cheese."

* * *

**A/N: ...I don't know where this came from, so don't ask. Thank you to Ghostfudge160 and Fluehatraya for reviewing! It's your reviews that motivate me to keep posting! Speaking of which, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for so long, I really don't have much of an excuse. Anyway, Please Review! **


	6. Wisdom Teeth

Danny couldn't believe it. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't, so he just clenched his jaw tighter and glared into space. He felt his eyes glow green a little, but he was in the R.V. with his mom, who knew his secret, so he didn't care. He actually made his eyes glow green even more, just so he could express how upset he was.

Maddie looked over to her son and sighed.

"Danny, sweetie," she started, as she set her eyes back on the road, "I know your mouth is sore from having your wisdom teeth out, but we're almost home." She glanced at the dashboard clock before continuing, "It's almost time to change the gauze, so we'll do that as soon as we get there."

Danny fumed silently. She thought he was upset because he was sore?! No, it was the opposite! He _wished _he was sore. Then the pain meds would have worn off some, and he could feel his lips and tongue again. He did brighten a little at the prospect of changing the gauze in his mouth. That was the most annoying part, having to clench down constantly on the little pads to absorb the bleeding from his surgery. Maybe his ghost powers would help stop the bleeding faster, so he would only have to change the gauze a few times before the bleeding was gone and he could get those annoying things out of his mouth. Then he would just have to wait for his lips and tongue to regain feeling before he could talk again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of brakes as his mom pulled into the driveway.

"Alright," she said brightly, "let's get that gauze changed!"

Danny plopped himself eagerly onto the couch and opened his mouth wide while his mom carefully changed out the gauze. He was disappointed to see a lot of blood on the old pads as his mom threw them away. Apparently, it would take a while for the bleeding to stop even _with_ ghost powers.

As soon as his mom had finished putting away the gauze, Danny's ghost sense went off, even more annoying than usual since his closed mouth forced the cold breath to come out his nose instead. _That _didn't feel good. Danny soon brightened, though, when he realized what that meant.

_Hello, misplaced aggression, _he thought as he changed into his ghost form and phased out through the roof, completely ignoring his mom's protests of "you don't have to get it, sweetie," "let your father and I handle it," and "you just had surgery! You need to rest!"

Looking around, Danny soon found the disturbance to be Skulker, waiting in the sky near Fenton Works with arms crossed.

"Well, well," he said, getting out his wrist-mounted cannon, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show. I've been floating around town for almost an hour looking for you, Whelp."

Since Danny couldn't talk, he simply let out a muffled grunt as he shot Skulker with an ectoblast. Then he flew in at top speed for an ecto-infused punch.

Danny went without pausing into an uppercut, before kneeing Skulker in the gut. Then he punched Skulker over the top of the head and followed with a round-house kick. Before Skulker could get his bearings or figure out what was going on, the ghostly hero was hovering above him, and released an enormous, two-handed ectoblast, sending Skulker into a crater in the pavement.

Skulker, in the oh-so brief pause where he was in the crater, had started to piece things together. The line Skulker had fed the hero was just begging for some form of witty response, yet there had been no witty banter for the entire battle. That fact, combined with the ruthless fighting tactics Skulker had seen so few, incredibly-painful times before, left only one explanation; the ghost-child had _snapped._

There were only four reasons known to ghost-kind for the half-ghost hero to become this violent. The first reason was if his family or friends were in danger. Skulker hadn't done anything to threaten them, so that seemed unlikely. The second reason was if his secret identity was threatened, but the Red Huntress and his parents had both found out already, so that was also unlikely. The third reason was that the child was somehow being controlled, but his eyes were their usual green, if not glowing a little brighter from anger, and his eyes always took on a different color, like red, when he was being controlled, so that didn't make sense either. The fourth and final reason for the ghost-child to become this violent was if he had had a really, really, _really_ bad day.

Aw, crud. If the ghost-child had had a day _so_ _bad_ that he wouldn't even yell at you about how bad his day was, the best any ghost could do is try and stay out of his way until he calmed down. And since Skulker was unfortunate enough to walk in on that bad day, the only thing he could do now was take the beating that was being given to him and wait for an opportunity to get away. The worst part was, after seeing the ghost-hero's tactics while in a similar mood, Skulker knew what was coming next. The next move would almost invariably be a ghostly wail. That was going to _hurt._

Just as Skulker closed his eyes and braced for the coming attack, (not that Danny could _do_ a ghostly wail right then, but Skulker didn't know that) a familiar voice cut through the scene.

"Danny? Is that you?" came the familiar voice of the Red Huntress.

Normally, when the Red Huntress entered in on one of Danny's fights, it was bad news to the ghost involved, since she tended towards more vicious tactics. But when Danny was in a bad mood like this, _anyone_ who could distract him from that was a welcome change.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, while Danny reluctantly reached for his Fenton thermos so he could end the fight, only to realize his mom had forced him to hand it over in the waiting room.

Seeing his dilemma, Valerie grabbed her own thermos and off-handedly sucked Skulker in before continuing, "I thought you were supposed to have your wisdom teeth removed today!"

She took in his slightly swollen face before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "You already had them removed, didn't you? Danny! You just had _surgery!_ You can't just go around ghost-hunting like that, all willy-nilly!"

Danny averted his gaze, still frustrated by not being able to talk. He couldn't even defend himself! Who was she to lecture him anyway? He was well enough to beat up Skulker, so that meant he was fine, right?

It was then that he spotted his mom standing on the roof of Fenton Works with her arms crossed and a _very_ angry expression on her face. Of course, as luck would have it, Valerie spotted her too, and decided that his mom would do a better job of lecturing him then she would. Who did he think he was, anyway, pulling a stupid stunt like that? Did the irresponsible brat think that, just because he was half-ghost, that meant he was invincible?

Valerie grabbed his wrist with her ghost-proof gauntlet and angled her hover-board down towards Maddie, dragging a reluctant ghost-boy behind her.

* * *

Soon, Danny was sitting on the couch in human form, as his mom changed his gauze once again. This time, the gauze was covered in ectoplasm, although that did nothing to stop Danny from wincing at the amount. It almost looked as if there was more than before!

"See?" his mom demanded, showing him the stained gauze, "If you move around too much, it makes it worse! Yes, your ghost powers speed up the healing process, but it still takes time and rest."

Danny tuned out the rest of the lecture his mom was giving him in favor of watching Valerie head towards the lab to empty out her thermos. He did feel kind of stupid for blowing up like that and aggravating his wound, but he was just so _frustrated._ His mom just didn't understand. She kept babying him, treating him like the average, fourteen-year-old wimp she had known him as until a month ago, instead of the fearless hero she now knew him to be. He guessed he couldn't blame her, it was a big mental adjustment and she hadn't known for very long, but it grated him to be worried over when he was used to far more pain than he could possibly experience from something as simple as a few pulled teeth. And it _especially_ grated him that he couldn't even tell anyone why he was upset.

At least he didn't have to worry about any ghost attacks for a while. The ghosts were all too scared to attack when he was in a bad enough mood to pound Skulker so thoroughly, so they would steer clear for a while before finally sending the Box Ghost out to test the waters.

Both his mother's rant and Danny's thoughts were cut off when Jazz came down the stairs.

"Hey, little brother!" she greeted, "back from the oral surgeon's office? I saw you kick Skulker's but back there, by the way…I'm guessing you had a rough day?"

Danny nodded vigorously to this, while Maddie tried to figure out the connection between those last two sentences.

Jazz smirked before continuing, "I figured you would be in a bad mood after you got your wisdom teeth pulled, so I got you this." She then produced a large sketchpad and pencil, which had both gone unnoticed by her family up to that point.

Danny took the pad and pencil, obviously confused about their purpose, but grateful that his sister apparently understood his frustrations.

Seeing his confusion, Jazz proceeded to explain, "You can use it to write or draw out your frustrations, and send notes until you can talk again. I figured it would drive you crazy to not be able to talk, so there you go."

Danny's face lit up, and he immediately began to fill the page with doodles of himself fighting ghosts, and long, rambling sentences about how frustrated he was and why.

Jazz then turned to their mom and continued, "I know you're worried about him, but you have to remember, he's not just a kid anymore. He's a superhero now, and you have to deal with his hero complex if you want to deal with him. As much as you hate to think about it, he has been through much worse pain than this, but he's not used to feeling helpless and unable to change his environment. That's scary to him, and that's what you need to address if you want to help him."

Maddie stared at her daughter, trying to come up with a response, when Danny tried to get their attention with his sketchpad. Jazz took it and read, 'I am not helpless!…Just…useless.'

Jazz replied, "Fine, then. You're not used to feeling _useless, _happy?" she handed the pad back to him as he nodded before continuing, "Oh! Before I forget, putting ice packs on your cheeks is supposed to get it to heal faster, and you have ice powers." She smiled at the bright look on his face before turning to walk away.

Danny, seeing her start to leave, quickly scribbled down something on the corner of his pad, tore it off, and made to hand it to her. She took the note and saw that it said 'Thanks, Jazz' on it.

"You're welcome, little brother," she said before she turned to head back upstairs, while Maddie could only smile at the touching scene between her two children.

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! AND I'M USING THE CAPS LOCK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! Okay, being serious now, I have both excuses, and good news for anyone who likes to read my stories, which I'm assuming is at least some of the people reading this. As for excuses, I had my wisdom teeth pulled about two weeks ago, (inspiration for this story) and I spent last week helping my church with VBS, which is exhausting! Good news: I now have free time again, and I can now start my first multi-chapter fic, Reactions! I have most of the first chapter written, but I need a few details. First, in 'Infinite Realms', when Danny introduces his friends to Frostbite, I'm pretty sure Sam is called "Sam of the Very Vegan", but I have no idea what Tucker is called. Also, I need magazine titles for a Ghost Zone hospital waiting room, namely a fashion or gossip magazine with a cover story on Sam, and something for Jack Fenton to read, like a medical journal or whatever, although I could use almost anything for filler. If I use your idea, I will give you credit! Thanks to Snowleopard0, Ghostfudge160, and Fluehatraya for reviewing! And now I leave you with one more request, Please Review!**


End file.
